Paperwing
by Revlon
Summary: A rockstar, a ballerina... both rising to fame, under pressure of their familys and living in a whirlwind of parties, pain and passion. They wake up naked together after a rave part with a number, never expecting to meet again...till someone got pregnant!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.

Sorry it took me so long! Now I'm back on the ball, promise!

Title: Paperwing

Chapter One: Obstacles

_'It can't be…I can't be! There must be some mistake', the ballet prodigy wept in her hands, already incomfortable by the uneasy silence of her physician's office. The elderly doctor stared from across the desk sympethetically. _

"_Well, you could have an abortion, if you wished. Of course, knowing that you are a dancer, I'd advise against it. It would hurt you physically, and mentally. Of course, you could have a surrogate mother carry it and there's always adoption…" Kagome Higurashi suddenly stood, startling the doctor. _

"_Dr. Keade, I think…I should talk to the father first, even before I notify my…er, family."_

"_Very well, then, shall we schedule an appointment in…a week, shall we?" Kagome nodded and the doctor scribbled down the date and time in her appointment book._

"_By the way…If I'm not too forward by asking…"_

"_Keade, you've taken care of me since I was born…never mind that you helped bring me into the world. You are like a grandmother to me. Speak." The old woman chuckled and shifted under her white doctor's coat, and stared up and down at her young patient. The long-legged, raven haired girl in her black jumpsuit, her tears slowing to a stop…suddenly looked as though she had just grown ten years in ten minutes. _

"_Well…who is the father? What's he like?" Kagome paused, as if drawing out the image of the boy who fathered the being inside her. _

_"He's…very charming. Not like a seducer, mind you…when we woke up, he was so shocked…like it wasn't normal for him to wake up like…like, you know." Keade nodded in understanding._

"_Yes, like any 'man-whore' would." Kagome sniffled and laughed a little._

"_But he's no angel, you know- his foul mouth is 'bigger than the size 'a Texas', you could say. He was all, 'Shit, oh shit, I'm so fuckin' sorry miss. If I'd kept my ass away from the fuckin' booze, it would never have fuckin' happened. I'm such a motherfuckin' asshole…'. Well, he gave me his number, 'just in case'. I think he was more worried about it than me…anyway, he happens to be a demon- which I think is kind of…cool…" Keade's gaze sharpened._

_"A demon, you say?" Kagome paused as she was heading out the door, and her smile became bitter. _

"_Yeah, a demon. A dog demon- he has such cute ears, you know. Is there a problem?" The thick silence of the room tensed even more, but Keade forced a smile. _

"_None, whatsoever. I'll see you next week."_

"_See you." And Kagome, mixed with confusion, sadness, fear and bitter anger ran out of the room as the old doctor shuddered. _

"_If that family finds out, she's in trouble." _

…_Meanwhile, 'Mortella Stella' tourbus, 4 AM…_

_"Yo, Yash'…what's been shoved up your ass lately? You're totally freaking out on me, here." Miroku, keyboard player of Mortella Stella's band, hounded his best friend and leader of the band, Inuyasha Taisho for the millionth time in the last week. _

"_Huh?" Finally on a break, chilling on their small beds inside the bus, Inuyasha was spacing out once more, infuriating Miroku, who lay on the bunk across from his. _

"_Man, ever since that rave party out in Kyoto, you've been out of the zone, you know? You better fix this before the next show, man, or all your fans will be on you like white on rice, know what I'm sayin? Come on, talk to me!" In his desperation, Miroku threw the playboy magazine he'd been reading and made a perfect hit on Inuyasha's head. Slowly Inuyasha lifted his head to look miserably at him._

_"What the hell do you want from me, huh? None of your motherfucking business. Leave me alone." Below Miroku's bunk was his girlfriend's Sango, who narrowed her eyes at the sulking demon. _

"_Dude, this is so not like you. What, did ya accidently kill somebody? We would've just helped you bury it, you know." She pulled out the lollipop stick from her mouth and tossed it on the floor, and Miroku leaned over his bunk to gape at her._

"_Darling, you have gone stark raving mad. You mean YOU would have helped him bury it. You know my feelings about those kinds of things." Nevertheless, he leaned down to meet her kiss, and in his bed Inuyasha turned over and groaned. _

"_She hasn't called me yet…" He quietly grumbled to himself, yet somehow it had not escaped the ears of the demon who drove the bus. _

_"Oh? Who is this 'she' you speak of, little brother? Perhaps the one you gave your virginity to in Kyoto last week?" The rest of the tourbus's occupents popped open their eyes wide in horror. _

"_Holy shit, man, you didn't…" Kouga, the band's drummer sat up and dropped his own porno magazine onto the bunk below him, where Kilala, the band's image manager growled disdainfully._

"_What…you were a virgin all this time?" Kilala picked up the magazine, while laughing, and threw it back up._

"_Who was it?" Shippo, the base player sat up and snickered at Inuyasha._

"_More importantly, I think the question that's bothering him is, did he use protection'?" Sesshomaru eyed his little half brother from the driver's seat, and Inuyasha moaned and crushed his face into his pillow._

"_I'll take that as a 'no', then." Everyone else gaped at their lead singer._

"_OH, Inuyasha, tell me she was at least on the fucking pill." Sango rose from her bunk and stood up in front of Inuyasha's bunk, a very dangerous look on her face._

"_Oh-ho, I see…so you went and gave your virginity to a strange girl, whom could possibly have concieved your child by now, and may have given you aids or the gods know what else that's deadly and sexually transmitted. What the hell!" She gave her white-haired friend one great, painful slap on the ass, and groaning he quickly protested._

_"Ow! Hey, it was a rave, you bitch!" Before she could open her mouth with a retort, Inuyasha let out a week's worth of frustration._

"_God damn it all! When I go to a rave, of course I'm gonna drink. And if I'm gonna drink, I'm not going to have very much self-control, nor will I remember it the next morning! As for her, if she'd have had an HIV disease or something, my body would have sensed and repelled it. Finally, we DID exchange numbers, so if anything had happened, she or I could get in contact. The more time that passes, the more I have to worry whether or not she got pregnant and lost my number, cause I already lost hers somewhere, and there's no way in hell that some woman is going to have my child without my knowing about it! For god's sake woman, it's not like I haven't been thinking about this all week!" Inuyasha panted, and Sango stood there dumbly._

_"Whoa, Yash, don't forget to breathe." Miroku swallowed hard, waiting for his girlfriend to react harshly towards the outburst. But, to his surprise, she shrugged, and nodded._

"_Okay, then, Yash. If that's how you feel…really though, you should have said something before. I mean, I had my first time…with Miroku, in front of all you guys. Stuff like that is stupid to keep secret around people like us." She grinned, and he blushed, but everyone went back to their own little worlds, and Inuyasha went back to remembering the pretty young woman he had found in his arms, one week ago. _

Kagome sat on the edge of her bed, in one hand holding her cell phone- and in the other, the fifth pregnancy she had taken in the last three days. She still could not believe this…just the one night she had allowed herself to drink, and it led to this? Drinking at parties was definitely _not_ safe for a low alcohol-tolerant girl like her. The morning she'd returned home in Tokyo from her trip with her friends, six days ago, she'd dance around her family's questions about everything she had done in Kyoto. Of course, this trip they'd consented to send her on was supposed to be _educational_, and for the most part of their week, she and her dance partners from Shikon Ballet School had gone to recitals, dance museums and writing essays to prove they'd learned much on their trip…but making a pact not to tell anyone else, the girls snuck out of their motel and went to the rave being held in the backwoods of Kyoto.

And before she knew it, it was morning and she was lying in the arms of a gorgeous, godly dog demon with white hair and peculiar dog ears- both naked. She was startled, and her tensness woke him, and both flew apart, freaking out over the fact that they were naked. He didn't seem startled, didn't look the kind of guy people called, "a player", but he did seem very apologetic and helped her gather her clothes. After she had calmed down, he had made her laugh with his terribly foul mouth and berated himself and took full responsibility. He didn't have a cell phone on him, so he gave her his number into her cell phone with a plea to call him, if "anything should, er, turn up".

At least he was a nice guy, instead of some cocky asshole who had known he was taking advantage of her. He even admitted that if they had had sex, it had been his first time as well, and he knew better now not to get "shit-faced" the way they had that night. And so, after a sudden instinct told her to do so, she had gone to her doctor days later, and BAM! She was indeed pregnant. But she was so afraid of these two things- first and foremost, her strict family, who expacted her to be a world famous ballerina soon. She loved to dance, more than anything, but once her family (namely her grandfather and uncles and aunts on the family council) had smelled opportunity in her talent, they'd shoved everything down her throat, untill she couldn't stand dancing. The pressure was still building up; despite her claim to sickness in the past few days, she'd been expected by everyone to keep up her daily routine.

And secondly, what if the second he found out about it, Inuyasha would get angry and demand that she have an abortion? She knew that her family would want this as well, as well as that she'd be punished. All the more reason to tell Inuyasha first- because if he accepted it- and even more so, what if he really wanted it? This was not likely, she thought, but it was still worth a shot. She now recognized this boy was in the rising band, _Mortella Stella, _rock music that was nowadays popular with her friends and even her brother and his friends. This was another factor that stunned and scared her, and made her doubt that he would want anything to do with her. His career was rising even higher and faster than hers, and she knew a child would bring her down.

Her only "friends" also came from a strict family…they would turn away from her as well. Keade…no, she couldn't possibly. Keade was the family physician- if she helped Kagome, she could lose her job, and Kagome knew that Keade lived of the family economy system. Everybody could have whatever they wanted; all they had to do was request it off the family account. But take it away, and a Higurashi was penniless. No, Keade was NOT an option. In fact, _nobody _was really an option to her. Either Inuyasha wanted the baby and took her in, or she'd get punished and lose the baby at her family's hands, or she run away and tarnish her reputation and be turned away from everyone. Life just plain sucked right now.

She contemplated calling him, right then and there. But, there was no chance of getting complete privacy in this house. Of course, she could just…go to his concerts that were being held this week in Tokyo…but there were two obstacles in that way: It was Thursday, and tomorrow she had practice during that time, during his last concert. And, her family would never approve. So, she could just risk everything on calling him, or call one of her friends and have them lie to her family that she was, "spending the night" so she could go to the concert and tell him personally, which she preferred to do in the first place. She went with gut instinct.

"…Hello, Ninaka's residence. Who's calling?"

"Hello…Rin-Chan? It's Kagome."

"Oh…Kagome! What's new, chica?"

"Um…are you alone? It's important…and I need like, the hugest favor."

"Oh? Ah- _oh…_Sure, absolutely! Just a sec…"

…………..

"…Wow. Girl, I'm sorry- I should have looked out for you back there, you know? Damn…"

"I know. So can you do it?" Rin chuckled at the other end of the line.

"You bet your butt I can. Don't you worry about a thing…My parents are gone, so I'll go with you…"

"Oh, you don't have to…"

"No, no…I really want to. I know how this kind of thing goes. Ever hear what happened to Fushikawa? _She _got pregnant, and the guy totally dumped her, and the family shoved her off of their support system. I felt so awful…it happened so fast that I, or none of us could help, you know? Anyway, we can go back to my house, that way, when your mom does her morning check up call, we'll be there to clear her off and all will be well. Either way, I got your back okay? So don't worry…"

"Oh, Rin, you're so kind…"

"Hey, hey…don't get mushy on me. Anyway, in the end, if he doesn't want you, we could always set it up to look like you were raped or something…"

"Rin! I couldn't! I…"

"Anyway, let's not worry. Ask them, be at my house by six, and let me worry about the tickets. Anyway, my hottie tutor is here, so I'll seeya!" …Click.

Kagome smiled to herself. She had done right by calling Rin- now, she felt more reassured, whether or not things were going to turn out with Inuyasha. She left the phone on the bed, and shoved the text in her designer jean pocket. With maids crawling over the house, no place was safe for such an item that could give her away. Pulling on her large black hoodie, she left her large, comfortable white lacey room and headed on towards her parent's room, down the long, white picture frame-clad hallway.

"Mother? Father?" She knocked on the double white golden-framed doors, and after a bit of shuffling, the doors opened and there shuffled her parents, in white gold-emblemed robes and silk slippers, with mechanically pleasant smiles. Her father ruffled her hair, and her mother kissed her cheek, and from a distance it might have seemed like two, happy and affectionate parents doting on their daughter, but she could feel the tension in their movements as they did so, and she hated it with every fiber of her being.

"Why sweetie, what can we do for you?" She chose her words carefully.

"Well, Rin-Chan invited me over to spend the night, and attend a private orchestra concert. May I go?" Both parents chuckled delightedly, and he father odded to her mother.

"I certainly don't see why not, dear. When are you supposed to be at Ninaka-San's?"

"At six. Are there any problems with this arrangement?" They laughed.

"Oh, Sosukei, just listen to our little ballerina, all grown up-like," Her mother giggled, and her father put an arm around his wife.

"Yes, she certainly does sound like it. Anyway, Kagome, have you completed your daily training?" His voice turned cold, and formal for a moment, but she did her best to ignore their firm stares.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have. Three-hundred pirouettes and two-hundred stretch excercises, and as an extra, I did a little reindition of my swan-lake performance, and you know how well I do that. I did everything, even though I was in serious pain." She grit her teeth and lightly glared at them, but they went back to relieved smiles.

"Oh, Kagome, we're so proud of you. Of course you may go. You may stay the night, as long as you promise to do your excercises in the morning. You know how important that is." Kagome froze her neutral expression from becoming the cold, harsh glare she so desired to show them.

"Thank you. I'll be on my way then." She her eyes and balled her hands into fists and allowed them to kiss her forehead, and turned away from their door slowly and they slammed it behind her.

What do you think? If YOU guys like it, it'll get better! Reveiws (Please, take it easy on me for being so long---lots of stuff's been happening---it's called LIFE!).


End file.
